


Shake Free

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nightmares and comfort afterward.





	Shake Free

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Nov 4/And all your dreams are still as new

"Laslow," Xander said softly as he reached for Laslow's shoulder. "It's okay--"

This was always a little tricky, because Laslow was a strong man and, caught in a web of nightmares, he couldn't temper that strength.

"Laslow..."

There was enough light in the room, even at night, to see what he was doing, at least. Xander managed a soft nudge, then pulled away. When it wasn't quite enough and Laslow uttered another pained cry, Xander reached again. This time, he was firmer, and managed to grab for Laslow's flailing arms and pull him close, all the time murmuring Laslow's name and telling him that it was okay.

"Lord Xander..." Laslow mumbled, finally, and grabbed for Xander's nightshirt. Xander could feel Laslow's tears soaking through it a moment later. This was not the first time, not by far. They both knew it would not be the last.

"It was just a nightmare," Xander reminded him softly. "You're safe. You're here with me."

When Laslow shifted just a bit, to look up, his gaze still half-panicked, Xander was sure that it wasn't just a nightmare-- It was memories, again. It made Xander feel helpless enough that all he could think to do was pull Laslow back close and softly kiss the top of his head. He couldn't do anything about the past, but maybe, maybe if he could keep reminding Laslow that they were there for each other...

Maybe that would be enough.

Laslow was quiet for a bit longer, until his breathing steadied and the tears stopped.

"I woke you up," he finally said as he untangled himself and then reached to wipe his face with his own sleeve.

"I don't mind," Xander replied. "I needed to wake you up."

"I... Milord..."

"It's okay," Xander reminded him. It would always be okay. He carefully reached to stroke Laslow's cheek with his fingers, not at all surprised when Laslow turned a bit to softly kiss his fingertips.

Xander simply shifted enough to kiss him gently in return, his lips barely touching Laslow's for the briefest of moments.

"Are you ready to try to sleep again?" Xander asked. He had no desire to return Laslow to that nightmare, after all. He knew how easy it was to fall back into the same dream without meaning to.

"Almost," Laslow replied. He shifted again, settling close in Xander's arms. They'd drift in sleep; they usually did. But for now...

Xander didn't dare let go.


End file.
